maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Will/Monster
Battle Will can only be fought on Hard Mode. 760 Arcane Force '''is needed to enter the battle (0 needed for the Story Boss). As such, you deal '''10% more damage if your Arcane Force is 950-1139, and 50% more damage if your Arcane Force is at 1140 or more. Note that in all versions besides KMS, it is impossible to have 1140 AF, as the max is 1100 (220 for 5 symbols). In each Phase of the battle, you have a special skill called Moonlight. '''The skill is charged by hitting Will and decreased when hit by certain attacks.This skill is not in the Story Boss, thus any mechanics of needing it are removed. The boss has a time of '''30 minutes. All Phases In all Phases of the battle there is a 5 second potion cool-down time. Will will have 300% PDR Will will summon Watching Eyes that fire bullets in a star shaped formation. starting pointing down, then pointing up skewed a bit to the left and right for 5 seconds, firing every second before reappearing; there is about 3 seconds between the end and the start of each wave. Each bullet hits does 10% HP damage and decreases your Moonlight. Spider legs will appear above and on the field, warning you with a portal. This does 40% HP damage. Also, 4 homing bullets can summoned. They each have 2 Billion HP with 50% PDR, deal 20% HP contact damage and 30% HP explosion damage. They spawn every 30-45 seconds Phase 1 In the 1st Phase, Will has two hp bars. The bars are directly under the normal red one. One is in color, one is not. The Moonlight Skill here can take to to the Mirror World, where you can attack the other HP Bar. This is sort of like in Root Abyss when Pierre splits in two, you need both HP bars to hit zero. The red bar is equal to value of the highest Mirror World Bars. However Will can restore his lowest Mirror Bar to equal the other Mirror Bar (eg, if the Blue is at 50% and the Purple 75%, the Blue will equal 75%) He does not have this in Story Mode Attacks: Backhand: 20% HP in front Push Attack: 50% in Front, ignores Stance and Resistance Slash: 20%HP in front. Basically a Backhand but more reach. Eye Wind: Summons a large eye that travels in front to the edge of the screen. 90% HP Damage Teleport: Disappears for 3 seconds and reappears in a random location Screen Break: Instant Kill that covers 90% of the field Mega Screen Break: At 25% Red HP, Will will summon an eye, hitting the eye in one World will cause meteors to appear in the other. Hitting the puple ones deal 25% HP damage, while the white/yellow Moonlight ones protect you. Failing to collect enough Moonlight will cause a massive Screen Break, killing everyone as well as giving Will invisibility for a minute or two. The eye only takes one damage from all attacks. He doesn't have this in Story Mode Phase 2 In Phase Two, Will has blocked all healing. In order heal, you need to use Moonlight. '''You can however, heal in Story Mode Will now has a reflection on the ground. This reflection can attack your reflection the ground, meaning that Will has more attacks. Backhand: Same as above Push Attack: Same as above Slash: Same as above Feint Push: Will starts to use a backhand, but his reflection uses a Push Attack behind him Feint Slash: Like the Feint Push, but uses Slash instead. Rush: Will teleports away as his reflection charges. Will then reappears in the spot as before. Does 10% HP damage Spider Web Wall: Will will summon Spider Webs. Touching this will cause 100% HP damage and is also invisible. However you can see the reflection the ground. The have 200 Million HP and 300% PDR A good way to know if Will is feinting is to look as his reflection. If his reflection is not copying Will's Backhand, he will feint. Phase 3 In this stage Will attacks using his spider form. Attacks: Spider Stab: This is just his Backhand Spider Slash: Just his Slash. Push Attack: Same as above. Web Summon: Summons Spider Webs. Unlike the one's in Phase 2, these cause 30% HP damage and seals your skills. Use your '''Moonlight skill to remove the webs from the field. They come in three sizes. He doesn't have this in Story Mode. Infection: This is like Lucid's and Papulatus's bombs. When hit, you are dealt 10% HP, then you die 10 seconds later. However, your corpse becomes a hazard that can cause other players to get infected until you revive. It is thought that more party members can weaken this attack, but no one knows for sure. Spider Spike: Will becomes giant and slams his leg down, targeting the person with the most aggro. This causes a single spider leg to appear bellow the target with immediately with no warning. The target needs to move quickly as Will is starting up the move. This only hits the one, thus other party members (if any) can feel safe. (Needs conformation, it just seems to hit regardless) Does 100% HP damage Spider Bush: This is like Spider Spike, but this targets the whole stage. Rather then use the one leg, Will will lean back before slamming down using two legs, one on each side. Rather then using just legs, a 5 bushes of legs appears. Going on top of the platforms don't work, as they go right though them.There is a small space where you can avoid the attack, but you have about 2 seconds to get to it when it shows. Does 100% HP damage. Esfera Hard }} |use= |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} Quest Mirror World Quest Category:Major Bosses Category:Monsters Level 241 - 250